<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their Night Off by jayket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474828">Their Night Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayket/pseuds/jayket'>jayket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bees Schnees Week (RWBY), F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, this got a little spicy, written in weiss' pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayket/pseuds/jayket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They found a booth in the back, one that circled all the way around making the sitting area a ‘U’ shape. Plenty of room for three people to have their own space. So, Weiss couldn't for the life of her understand why they were all squished together on one side. </p><p>or</p><p>Weiss goes dancing with Blake and Yang on their night off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Their Night Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt came from my tumblr :) I had a great time writing this. Enjoy some Bees Schnees food.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Weiss sat at the bar in the dance club. There was a man sitting next to her, talking, trying to keep her attention. She couldn't tell you his name. His voice was muffled by the music, barely registering in Weiss’ mind. She was too transfixed by the site in front of her. Her heart thumped in rhythm with the heavy bass. On the dance floor, not twenty feet from where Weiss was watching, Blake and Yang were dancing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang had her whole front flushed against Blakes back as they moved together. Blake's hand was curled around the back of Yangs neck, tugging her in close until they were sharing air. Yang's hands roamed possessively around her hips, guiding, leading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss was having a hard time breathing. She had known there was something going on between the two, but to see it happening right before her… Weiss squashed down the feeling of envy. She tore her eyes away with a heavy swallow just to turn and wave down the bartender. Weiss didn't drink, for obvious reasons, but right now she desperately needed a glass of water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Team FNKI was around here somewhere too. She vaguely remembers Neon telling her they were going to go out back for a smoke. She asked Weiss if she wanted to come, but she distractedly declined, focused solely on the movements of her teammates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Neon had given her a knowing look, but Weiss didn't see it.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss doesn't know how she was convinced by the other two to tag along. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go to the movies with Oscar and Jaune. Maybe it was the bright and hopeful look on Yang's face when she extended the invitation to Weiss. Maybe it was Blake offering to do her makeup, her smile soft but her eyes fiery. Weiss found she couldn't say no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-and so maybe you could come to my place tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss blinked. She had actually forgotten about the man sitting next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No-name man smirked, like he thought he was flustering her, and turned his body towards her in the chair. Weiss wrinkled her nose as the smell of his cologne wafted through the air, invading her senses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” he said cockily, “let's go back to my place. I can show you a good time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thanks.” Weiss clipped, grabbing the glass of water the bartender handed her way, drinking about half, before setting it down. “I’ll pass.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An annoyed look passed over the man's face as he narrowed his eyes. “So what, you're not even gonna give me a chance? I even bought you a drink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss looked down to the counter. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>bought her a drink. Granted, it was untouched and she didn't even realize it was there until he just pointed it out. He must've done that when she was… distracted earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss stiffened when she felt his hand slide onto her lower back. His hands felt too big, too commanding. Weiss felt herself freeze up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” She said firmly, straightening her spine and stepping away, only for him to follow. “Look, I'm here with my friends. I'm not interested.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lets go dance then, maybe I can change your mind.” He grabbed her wrist and tugged her forward. Weiss dug her heels into the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let go of me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey what's your probl-” He was cut off when a couple things happened at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One, something, or rather someone, grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him backwards, sending him reeling away. And two, she was embraced with soft hands, one curling protectively around her waist and the other softly circling the same wrist the man had grabbed. It took her a couple seconds to actually register what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang was standing in front of the man, her eyes had flickers of red bleeding into purple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell!” The man got up in Yang's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back off.” Yang snarled, Weiss could tell she was holding back, if the clenched fists at her side were any indication. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A brush of a thumb across Weiss’ wrist drew her attention to her side. Blake had wrapped herself around Weiss. Positioning herself so she was in between the man and the smaller girl. She wasn't paying attention to what was going on behind her, knowing Yang could handle it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was searching Weiss’ face for any sign of harm or discomfort. “Are you ok?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss blushed, the close proximity making her stomach flop. “Yes, I'm fine. He just couldn't take a hint.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why were you alone, where's Team FNKI?” Blakes eyes scanned the bar behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Weiss said, drawing Blakes attention back to her with a touch to the arm wrapped around her. “I’m fine, I promise. I can take care of myself you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blakes ears flattened against her head. “I know I just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s a Schnee doing in a place like this anyways?” The man's voice was loud and irritated. Weiss felt her heart sink a little, no matter how hard she tried, she could never unlink herself to that name. He was still in Yang's face, but the other girl seemed more annoyed than angry now, her eyes back to their normal color. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just leave us alone dude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man squared his shoulders, sizing Yang up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uh oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That wasn't going to go over well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss decided to step in. She stepped around Blake, but stayed close to the Faunus so she still had her arm wrapped around her. “Look, just please go, we don't want to cause anymore trouble.” Yang took a step back to fill in the space on the other side of Weiss, bracketing her in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man's eyes jumped between the three of them before setting on Blake. They slide from the arm around Weiss’ middle to her ears on top of her head. He scoffs. Weiss feels Blake stiffen and Yang's aura spike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? This must be some type of joke. You of all people, here with a Faunus?” He laughed bitterly. “Didn't know a Schnee would stoop so low.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss felt anger swell inside her. She felt it bubble up until her face was red. She felt Yang too, her aura flaring up dangerously. She was about to step forward to give that man a piece of her mind, but before either of them could do anything, Blake stepped in front of him first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leveled the man with a deadly look. Her shoulders were pushed back and the ears on top of her head were perked up, proud. Weiss always somehow forgot how tall Blake actually was. The man took half a step back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave. Now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her tone was level but Weiss could still hear the silent threat beneath it. The man must've too because he huffed giving a small “whatever” before turning and pushing his way through the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asshole.” Blake muttered, turning back to her teammates. Her hand automatically reached for Yang, as if she didn't even notice she was doing it. Similarly, Yang reached her hand out as well, grasping Blake's forearm lightly, like it was second nature for them to seek each other's comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What shocked Weiss though, was that Yang had just as easily slug her other arm around Weiss’ shoulders and how Blake had yet to pull her arm away from her hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on let's grab a table.” Yang said, leading them both away from the small crowd that had formed around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_____________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They found a booth in the back, one that circled all the way around making the sitting area a ‘U’ shape. Plenty of room for three people to have their own space. So, Weiss couldn't for the life of her understand why they were all squished together on one side. She wasn't necessarily </span>
  <em>
    <span>complaining</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Blake was in the seat closest to the opening of the table, her thighs were pressed up against Weiss’ and her heart jumped every time Blake would lean in close to talk. Yang was on her other side, arm over the back of the booth, her fingers lightly brushing against Blakes shoulder. Weiss could feel Yang's heat radiating off her, making her want to lean back into her chest, tuck her face into her neck. Weiss felt something in her chest. Something that was definitely toeing over the friendship line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss was having a hard time concentrating to say the least. She can hear her teammates having a conversation, the music less loud being further away. She thinks they’re talking about Ironwood? She should probably focus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know Blake, it just feels wrong, hiding everything.” Yang's voice. “Atlas should be prepared, even if that means telling the people in charge.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss heard Blake sigh. “Could we not talk about this now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang raised her hands in fake surrender. “Alright, alright.” She lifted her glass of water to her mouth, finishing off the rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake must've noticed they were all running low because she gets up and gathers their glasses. “I’ll go get us some more water.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss nodded in response. For a few minutes they sit there quietly, listening to the subtle thump of the music. Weiss feels a hand on her thigh, warm and gentle, but also firm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ok there, princess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss jumped when she felt Yang's breath ghost over the shell of her ear. Yang's arm had moved from the top of the seat and now rested on her shoulders pulling her in. Weiss wanted to lean in, to tilt her head to give Yang access to her neck. Yang's proximity and this realization made her breath hitch. She wasn't looking at Yang's face but she was pretty sure she was smirking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m perfectly fine. Just.. thinking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yea? About what?” Yang's low tone made her look over. Her eyes were somewhat liddled as she scanned Weiss’ face. When Weiss swallowed, she watched Yang's eyes track the movement down her throat. Weiss felt like she was on fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss exhaled as she tried to come up with a response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys! Whats up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss jerked back from Yang and whipped around. Neon and Flint had made their way over to the table, inviting themselves to sit on the other side of the booth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey you two.” Yang said casually, as if her and Weiss </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> been close to making out a few seconds ago. “Where's </span>
  <span>Kobalt and Ivori?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flint responded, “Went home, they have a mission tomorrow they need to prepare for.” Yang hummed in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neon leaned over the table resting on her elbows as she looked at Yang. “How's your night going firecracker?” She asked with a wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss bristled. Yang let out a chuckle. “It's been interesting for sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss looked up when Blake silently returned, setting down their glasses on the table. She gave only a slight “hey guys” to Flint and Neon before settling back into Weiss’ side, not wanting to interrupt the conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well with you, things are always interesting I'm sure.” Neon said, with a flirtatious wave of her hand. Weiss had to suppress an eye roll. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong kitty-cat?” Apparently, Blake didn't bother suppressing the urge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Blake’s turn to bristle. “No, nothing.” Blake’s body language told her otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neon's eyes scanned the three of them, a small, mischievous smile made its way into her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you say firecracker, wanna hit the dance floor?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Weiss felt all three of them tense up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. Absolutely not.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Weiss thought. But who was she to tell Yang otherwise? She wasn't her girlfriend. Weiss sat back, leaning into Yang's arm, bitterly glaring at the girl across the table, but didn’t say anything. Weiss snuck a glance at Blake. She had a neutral expression on her face but her ears were pinned back defensively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Blakes ears always gave up what she was feeling, even if her face never did. Weiss would think later about how pretty she looks without her bow.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before anyone snapped though, Yang spoke up to answer Neon's question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, the three of us were just about to go dance. Maybe next time?” Yang added the last part out of courtesy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neon however, didn't seem too hurt by this statement at all as she sat back in the booth. She scanned over the three with a small smirk on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry, I get it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get what?” Weiss heard her voice go up an octave and tried not to cringe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neon just casually shrugged, looking pointedly at the places the three girls were linked together. Blakes body leaning into Weiss, Weiss tucked closely into the crook of Yang's side, Yang's arm hanging loosely over both of their shoulders, completing the circle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neon threw them all a wink then turned to her partner. “Come on Flynt, I don't think we’re invited on their date.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flynt chucked and tipped his hat to the other three. “Have a great night ladies. Get out there, that dance floor is waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three girls watched the two walk away in shock. It was a few minutes before one of them spoke again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Blake cleared her throat, “you guys wanna go dance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh absolutely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It started out light and fun. The three girls moving around happily with each other to the music, giggling and poking fun. Yang was a surprisingly great dancer. She was showing off her moves while Blake laughed behind her hand and Weiss pretended to be annoyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That changed when the music did. Going from upbeat and poppy, to low and sultry with a heavy base line. They were already standing close to one another. Weiss felt the atmosphere around them change instantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake, to Weiss’ surprise, made the first move. Stepping in close and pulling Weiss in by the hips so they were facing each other. Weiss instinctively raised her hands to Blakes shoulders, palms resting on her collarbones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake bent over a bit and Weiss had to tilt her head back so she could keep eye contact. She felt Blakes heart hammering against her palm. She slid her hands up and around Blakes neck, locking them together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was so focused on the girl in front of her that she didn't notice Yang coming up from behind. She gasped when Yang's warm front pressed against her. She yanked Weiss’ hips back into hers, Blake being dragged forward in the process too, until they were all melded together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang started to move, swaying slowly behind her, her hands encouraging Weiss to follow her movements. Weiss felt heat in her chest, filling her up then poring lower. Her hands tightened around Blakes neck and pulled her impossibly closer until their legs slotted together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ senses were overloaded as two sets of hands were on her body. Yangs’ stayed grounded on her hips, controlling how she moved. They squeezed and rubbed, but stayed there, radiating heat. She was having a more difficult time keeping track of Blakes hands. Currently, one was on her rib cage and the other was sliding up, up, until long fingers held her chin. When they tightened and forced her head up, she closed her eyes and exhaled heavily, too overwhelmed. She could feel Blakes breath on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she felt a hand leave her hip she forced her eyes open. She watched with lidded eyes as Yang reached over her to grip the back of Blakes neck over her own hands. Even if she couldn't see Yang, she could tell the two girls were giving each other heated eyes, if Blakes jaw-slacked look was any indication. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to stop herself, Weiss leaned forward and ran her tongue along Blakes exposed collar bone. She heard the Faunus gasp loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Yang's voice was hoarse. “As much as I want this to continue, we’re drawing a crowd.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed to lift the haze over Weiss’ eyes momentarily. She looked around. There was a fair amount of people staring at the three. Weiss did her best to shoot them all an irritated look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake took a half step back, but didn't pull away completely. Weiss watched with interest as she and Yang had a silent conversation over her shoulder. Apparently they came to a non-verbal agreement and when Blake looked back to Weiss, Yang was already pulling away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lets go outside?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss couldn't use her words just yet, so instead, she wrapped her hand around Blakes wrist, the one that was now cupping her face, and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang grabbed Blakes hand leading them away. Blake put her other arm around Weiss and pulled her close to her side as they walked outside, ignoring all the eyes that followed them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cold Atlas air felt great on Weiss’ skin. She hadn't realized how sweaty the three of them got in there. They were in the back alley behind the dance club, she could still hear the muffled music coming from the closed door. The only light shining from the broken moon above them, dimly lighting the alleyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three were only outside for a few seconds before Weiss was pushed lightly into the brick wall behind her. She looked up to see Blake, arms placed on either side of her head on the wall. She watched the other girl swallow heavily as her eyes were locked onto Weiss’ lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think kitten?” Yang wrapped both of her arms around Blakes middle and rested her chin on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake tilted her head a bit, never looking away from Weiss’ face. Even with the cold air around them, Weiss still felt hot under the pair's heated gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally finding her voice, Weiss started to speak up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” She took a breath and tried again. “I’m sorry. I didn't mean to take it so far, I just..” Weiss felt too many emotions bubble up inside her. Most notably, longing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabbed the </span>
  <span>lapels of Blakes coat and pulled her in. “I want you.” She found she couldn't speak above a whisper. The raw emotion in her voice making it hard to breath. She looked over Blakes shoulder to look at Yang. “Both of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ chest felt tight from being so open, vulnerable. She didn't plan for this to take an emotional turn. She felt tears well up in her eyes, threatening to spill over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Yang that bridged the gap this time, reaching out with her robotic arm to cup Weiss’ face gently, running her thumb over her cheek to wipe away a stray tear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We want you too.” Though Yang spoke it quietly, Weiss heard it as a scream. Relief washed over her in waves. She took a shaky breath and more tears spilled from her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake gently pulled her in to rest Weiss’ head in the crook of her neck as she cried softly. Weiss gripped the back of Blakes coat and reached out blindly with her other hand to do the same to Yangs, fisting the front of her shirt and pulling her closer, until they were all huddled together in an embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed there until Weiss’ tears had dried and her white-knuckled grip on the two loosened. She pulled away and looked them both in the eyes, noticing that both sets were watery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” She said softly as Yang pressed her forehead into hers. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all jumped when suddenly the alarms blared through the streets of Mantel. Lights turning red around them, signaling trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Blake said through gritted teeth, looking around, “Grimm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all looked back at one another, taking a moment to cherish the last couple seconds they had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss straightened up and nodded at the two. “Okay.” Determination heavy in her voice. They all turned to run from the alley, loading their weapons in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Later, they would have time, just for them. Right now, it was time to do their jobs.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my tumblr is @schneesisterss come say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>